thesaiyenpagefandomcom-20200214-history
Tiencha
Tiencha is a fictional character from Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 and is the product of Yamcha and Tien performing the Fusion Dance. He is never seen in the anime or manga. If the player performs the Fusion Dance incorrectly, the fusion results in a skinny Tiencha. His name is formed by combining Tien and Yamcha. In the Japanese Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2, Tiencha is a usable team character in the 10th stage (Neko Majin Z stage), and there is also a small dialogue at the beginning of the stage where Tien and Yamcha fuse, with Goku acting surprised on the side. In this stage the player can only fight with Goku and Tiencha and must compete against: Saibamen, Nappa, Raditz, Recoome, Dabura, Captain Ginyu and Kuriza. Contents Appearance Tiencha's suit is the same as the suit that Gotenks wears. Like all Fusion Dance characters Tiencha wears a blue vest, around his waist he wears a green sash, and he wears white silky pants, dark shoes, and black wristbands. His hair style is a mix of Tien's baldness on the front, and Yamcha's spiky hair on the back. Also he has Tien's third eye and Yamcha's scars. Interestingly Tiencha's third eye on his forehead is rotated at 180° when compared with Tien's eye. Forms and transformations Tiencha doesn't have any transformations but just like every Fusion Dance character he can become fat or skinny by making a mistake in the performance of the Fusion Dance, leading to a failed fusion. Main article: Failed Fusions Skinny Tiencha Tiencha achieves this state when both Yamcha and Tien stretch their hands when saying "HAA" in the last stage of the Fusion Dance. In this stage Tiencha can still fly but can't do any special attacks and can only use punches, kicks and simple ki attacks and even this costs him a lot of his energy. After a combo attack he coughs and if he tries a special attack like the Dodohameha he simply coughs. Special abilities Dodohameha: One part Kamehameha, one part Dodon Ray. The user puts his hands behind his back and then puts them in front of him and fires a large yellow blast fired from both his fingertips. Wolf Fang Volleyball Fist: Using the power of the wolf, Tiencha knocks the opponent in the air multiple times like a volleyball, then finishes with a spinning, leaping punch. Sirius Hammerfist: Kicks the opponent up in the air and then punches him and kicks him down again the Tiencha punches his opponent in the back when he is down. Wolf Fang Jackhammer Fist: Tiencha kicks the opponent down then flies up and fires some Energy Balls at the opponent, sometimes finishing with a large ball of ki. Wolf Fang Machinegun Fist: Tiencha lands kicks and punches really fast on his opponent and finish with six kicks in the air and then knocks him down with the heel of his foot. Whirlwind Impact Fist: Hits his opponent multiple times in his stomach and then finishes him with one hard punch that knocks the enemy down. Spirit cannon: Tiencha charges this like the spirit ball then puts his hands in the ki blast cannon position before firing a blue beam with a yellow tinge. It locks on to them until it hits and it is Tiencha's strongest move. Posted, but not created, by skitch6